This invention relates generally to height adjustment of window shades or coverings, and more particularly concerns apparatus and methods for such adjustment by using multiple interconnected cord winding rotors.
There is need for easy to use, safe, methods and apparatus wherein multiple cords are adjusted vertically to raise and lower window coverings or shades. In particular, there is need for a simple effective way to employ only one manually adjustable cord to control multiple shade height adjustment cords. The herein disclosed apparatus and method achieves these objectives in an unusually effective way, providing superior results.